Se retrouver, se rencontrer
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: La guerre est passée. Elle a tout ravagé, détruit, les corps et les coeurs. Lorsque Viktor retrouve Hermione deux ans après la victoire, elle n'a plus rien de la jeune femme qu'il a connue et aimée. Marquée, changée, meurtrie, c'est comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.


**Note d'auteur : Voici l'OS de Noël que j'ai écrit pour Saam en 2013, dans le cadre de l'Echange de fics de Noël sur HPF. Saam voulait une amitié ambiguë et laissait le choix de plusieurs couples, alors j'ai choisi celui-ci, sur lequel je n'avais encore jamais écrit. Ca m'a beaucoup plu d'ailleurs, et je ne serais pas contre tenter à nouveau l'expérience !**

 **Merci à loloche35 qui a bêtaté ce texte !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Son dernier voyage en Angleterre remontait à trois ans auparavant, à l'été 1997. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le loisir d'en profiter, il était resté moins d'une journée. Le mariage de Fleur avait été écourté par l'arrivée des Mangemorts et il avait dû transplaner de toute urgence pour ne pas se faire tuer. Il était retourné en Bulgarie à l'aide d'un Portoloin que Fleur avait mis à sa disposition lorsqu'il les avait retrouvés, elle et Bill, quelques heures plus tard. Depuis, il n'était plus revenu en Grande-Bretagne, forcé de suivre la guerre grâce aux nouvelles dans les journaux sur lesquels il se précipitait dès que la une parlait de Mangemorts ou de Nés-Moldus.

Il n'était pas un lâche, il refusait que l'on pense cela de lui. Mais les partisans du Seigneur des Ténèbres étaient bien trop présents dans son pays, il n'avait pu le quitter sans risquer de se faire arrêter et compromettre certains de ses amis œuvrant pour la cause de Potter. On l'aurait torturé ou fait boire du Veritaserum pour l'obliger à parler, c'était bien trop risqué.

Viktor s'arrêta près d'une porte dissimulée sur Charing Cross Road. Elle lui avait dit de l'attendre ici. Ils iraient sans doute prendre un verre, peut-être se balader, même si sous la neige qui tombait elle finirait frigorifiée. Lui avait presque trop chaud avec sa cape. Les hivers anglais étaient bien doux comparés à ceux de la Bulgarie.

Les gens qu'il croisait le regardaient de travers, l'air à la fois suspicieux et vaguement effrayés. Il savait qu'il n'avait pas un visage avenant, il lui arrivait d'en jouer pour qu'on le laisse tranquille d'ailleurs. Sa haute taille achevait de le rendre intimidant, et avec sa longue cape, il devait avoir une dégaine de mercenaire, le genre d'homme qu'on ne venait pas asticoter. C'était très bien comme ça.

— Viktor !

Il tourna la tête et vit une silhouette familière courir vers lui. Elle glissa sur le sol gelé en arrivant près de lui et se raccrocha à sa cape, manquant le faire tomber avec elle.

— Désolée ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je pensais qu'ils salaient les trottoirs dans le monde moldu, ils savent pourtant que c'est dangereux !

Viktor sourit, reconnaissant son ton autoritaire et moralisateur. Elle se redressa et l'embrassa sur la joue.

— Tu n'as pas changé Herrrmione, dit-il alors qu'elle époussetait sa propre cape couverte de flocons.

Elle releva la tête vers lui et Viktor se raidit imperceptiblement. C'était faux. La jeune femme devant lui n'avait plus rien de celle qu'il avait vue deux ans auparavant. Oh bien sûr, il l'avait reconnue sans mal, mais à présent qu'elle était face à lui, le changement le frappait. Ses traits s'étaient durcis, elle avait maigri, et surtout… quelque chose s'était éteint dans son regard. La guerre avait donc fait bien des ravages…

Hermione dut sentir qu'il l'observait car elle détourna la tête.

— Tu mens. Evidemment que j'ai changé.

Sans un regard de plus, elle ouvrit la porte du Chaudron Baveur et s'engouffra dans l'établissement.

~o~O~o~

— Alors, vous avez gagné le match ? demanda Hermione, alors qu'ils étaient attablés devant deux Bièraubeurres.

— Oui, 120 à 100, c'était serrrré. Leurrr Attrrrapeurrr est trrrès bon.

Hermione hocha la tête, l'air vaguement intéressé. Viktor, voyant qu'elle ne comptait plus amorcer la conversation, enchaîna avec des détails sans intérêt pour elle mais qui auraient le mérite de meubler un peu le silence.

— Notrrre Garrrdien a arrrrêté quinze buts, c'est un nouveau mais il a du talent, ils ont bien fait de le rrrecrrruter. Nous avons nos chances de gagner la Coupe d'Eurrrope avec lui.

— Ça doit te faire bizarre de revenir ici, après tant de temps.

— J'aurrrais voulu rrrevenirrr plus tôt. Mais nous étions tellement surrrveillés…

— Je sais. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher, heureusement que tu ne t'es pas fait arrêter, ça aurait pu compromettre beaucoup de gens. Et je suis contente que tu n'aies pas pris de risques.

Viktor fronça les sourcils, essayant de comprendre, mais elle évitait obstinément son regard. Elle était loin de la Hermione qu'il avait connue, oh oui bien loin. Il y a deux ans, elle ne se serait jamais comportée de la sorte avec lui. Quelque chose avait changé dans sa vie, et il soupçonnait la guerre de ne pas être la seule responsable.

— Herrrmione… Est-ce que…

— Je reprendrais bien une Bièraubeurre, pas toi ? l'interrompit-elle brusquement avec un faux sourire. Tom ?

Le barman leva le pouce dans leur direction et prit deux verres sur une étagère pour préparer leurs consommations. Hermione s'absorba dans la contemplation de la table, faisant voyager son index dans les rainures du bois.

— Ivanka va bien ? demanda-t-elle.

— Trrrès bien.

— Elle ne t'a pas accompagné ?

— Non, elle n'aime pas voyager, et elle est seule pourrr fairrre marcher sa boutique, ses associés sont parrrtis en vacances.

— J'aurais bien aimé la rencontrer. Tu m'as tellement parlé d'elle.

Viktor ne répondit pas. Il ne disait pas tout à Hermione, dans ses lettres. En réalité il passait beaucoup de choses sous silence. Elle ne savait rien des problèmes qu'il y avait entre Ivanka et lui. La façon dont il l'avait surprise avec un joueur de son équipe, les disputes qui avaient suivi, le moment où il avait senti son cœur se briser… Il ne lui en avait rien dit. Ils ne s'étaient pas séparés, ils avaient essayé de réparer les choses. Elle s'était excusée, encore et encore, lui répétant que ça ne voulait rien dire, qu'elle ne ressentait rien pour ce Batteur, que c'était lui, Viktor, qu'elle aimait de tout son cœur. Cela faisait un mois qu'ils essayaient de faire comme si rien ne s'était passé, qu'ils se voilaient la face en attendant le jour où tout volerait en éclats.

Il croisa le regard d'Hermione, la première fois depuis qu'ils s'étaient assis à cette table. Inquisiteur, suspicieux. Elle n'était pas dupe. Hermione était une jeune femme trop intelligente pour qu'il puisse la berner par de pareils mensonges.

— Je pense qu'elle viendrrra en Angleterrrre avec moi un jourrr.

— Ben voyons. Tu penses me faire avaler ça ? rétorqua Hermione avec ironie. Viktor, je traverse moi-même une période particulièrement difficile avec Ron, n'essaie pas de me faire croire que tout va bien avec Ivanka.

Tom leur apporta les deux autres Bièraubeurres et Viktor but d'une traite la moitié de son verre. Il n'avait pas envie de ressasser les mauvais souvenirs. Mais Hermione posa une main ferme sur son poignet et le regarda droit dans les yeux. Elle ne lâcherait pas l'affaire.

— Tu n'es plus la même, dit Viktor.

— Non, c'est vrai. Je ne suis plus celle que tu as connue.

Elle remonta brusquement la manche de son pull et lui montra son avant-bras. _Sang-de-Bourbe_. Gravé dans la peau blanche, cicatrice indélébile. Viktor se figea, sans parvenir à dissimuler l'horreur qu'il ressentait face à tant de cruauté.

— Tu ne me l'avais jamais dit…

— Tu le sais maintenant, dit-elle en rabaissant sa manche pour cacher l'ignoble mot. Ce n'est qu'un exemple de ce que j'ai vécu pendant cette année de cavale, après le mariage de Fleur et Bill. Mais je crois que ce moment, au manoir Malefoy… c'est ce qui m'a complètement changée.

Viktor prit sa petite main dans la sienne et la serra, dans l'espoir de lui apporter un semblant de réconfort. Elle se dégagea cependant. Elle n'avait pas besoin qu'on la console, elle n'était pas une fille fragile. Pas après tout ce qu'elle avait vécu. Il se dégageait d'elle une force nouvelle. La guerre l'avait obligée à grandir trop vite, à affronter des choses qu'aucun adolescent de dix-huit ans ne devrait avoir à combattre. Elle n'était plus celle qu'il avait connue, celle qu'il avait aimée six ans auparavant et sur qui son regard admiratif s'était encore posé au mariage de Fleur.

— Je suis contente que tu sois là, Viktor, dit-elle simplement.

~o~O~o~

Viktor revint en Angleterre un mois plus tard, pour un match contre les Catapultes de Caerphilly, compétition amicale afin de se mettre en jambe pour la Coupe d'Europe. Ses contacts avec Hermione avaient été très restreints depuis leur dernière rencontre. Ses lettres demeuraient évasives, elle ne lui racontait que des choses sans intérêt, détonnant avec leurs précédents échanges dans lesquels elle se perdait dans une longue argumentation sur un sujet d'histoire, de politique ou de science.

Elle lui avait donné rendez-vous près d'Earl's Court, une station de la Picadilly Line. Viktor y transplana directement après une conférence de presse, profitant de la présence d'une cabine de police pour ne pas être vu des Moldus. Elle l'attendait devant la gare, enveloppée dans une longue cape. Il la rejoignit et l'embrassa sur la joue.

— Tu piques ! râla-t-elle non sans un sourire. Etre un célèbre joueur de Quidditch ne te dispense pas de te raser de temps à autre, tu sais !

Elle lui prit le bras, s'attirant quelques regards des rares passants qui devaient s'étonner de voir cette jeune femme en compagnie d'un homme comme Viktor qui dissuadait quiconque de lui chercher des noises d'un simple froncement de sourcils.

Ils se promenèrent quelques minutes sans parler. Finalement Viktor rompit le silence :

— Comment va Rrronald ?

— Bien… je crois. Nous nous sommes séparés, il y a deux semaines.

— Dans ta derrrnièrrre lettrrre, tu…

— Ce ne sont pas des choses que je raconte dans des lettres, l'interrompit-elle. Oh et puis, c'est temporaire. Ça fait quelques mois que ça ne va plus entre nous, on a décidé d'un commun accord de faire le point chacun de notre côté. Et avec Ivanka ? Tu ne m'en parles pas dans tes lettres.

— Bien. Ça va bien.

Il ne lui avait finalement jamais avoué ce qui s'était passé entre eux, comme elle ne lui avait pas donné les raisons explicites qui avaient poussé Ron et elle à se séparer.

— Viktor, tu es un de mes amis les plus proches, lui dit-elle avec gravité. Tu ne me dis rien dans tes lettres, mais je sais que tu ne vas pas bien !

— Toi non plus, tu ne me dis rrrien, rétorqua-t-il sur un ton de reproche.

Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, visiblement embarrassée.

— C'est que… enfin, je ne peux pas mettre ces choses-là par écrit. Il y a plusieurs choses qui ont fait que ça n'allait plus entre Ron et moi. La guerre nous a réunis mais elle a laissé trop de mauvais souvenirs. Ron a perdu son frère, il a été affecté par beaucoup de choses pendant notre cavale. Et puis nous suivons deux chemins différents, nous sommes très pris par nos études, nous nous voyons peu… Ça a empiré ces derniers mois. Il valait mieux qu'on se sépare.

— Mais ça ne va pas durrrer ?

— Non… j'espère. Je ne sais pas.

Ils s'étaient arrêtés de marcher, Hermione avait croisé ses bras sur sa poitrine comme si elle avait soudainement froid. Viktor ne put s'empêcher de remarquer à quel point elle semblait fragile. Habituée à avoir réponse à tout, elle se trouvait désarmée face au doute. Il hésita un instant avant de se décider à la prendre dans ses bras, l'enveloppant dans sa cape. Il n'osa pas serrer trop fort, elle était si petite et mince contre lui qu'il craignait de la briser.

— Merci d'être là, murmura-t-elle. Je ne sais pas ce que je ferais sans toi. Tu es un ami fantastique, Viktor.

Il sentit malgré lui son cœur se serrer à cette phrase. Mais il l'ignora, se contentant de la garder serrée contre lui et de lui caresser les cheveux comme on le ferait pour un enfant apeuré.

~o~O~o~

Février apportait avec lui un froid mordant et les rues de Londres étaient balayées par les rafales, quand elles n'étaient pas accompagnées de pluie. Abrité sous un kiosque dans un petit parc, Viktor relisait pour la énième fois la lettre qu'Ivanka lui avait envoyée deux jours auparavant. La saison de Quidditch touchait à sa fin, avec les derniers matchs de la Coupe d'Europe. Bientôt il ne reviendrait plus en Angleterre aussi régulièrement. C'était sans doute mieux ainsi.

Dans sa lettre, Ivanka lui répétait à quel point il lui manquait, combien elle avait hâte qu'il revienne à la maison, combien elle l'aimait. Elle lui disait qu'elle avait peur, chaque fois qu'il était loin d'elle, que les matchs de Quidditch n'étaient pas sans danger, qu'elle lisait chaque jour le journal, craignant d'apprendre qu'il s'était blessé en tombant de son balai ou en prenant un Cognard en pleine tête.

Il chiffonna le morceau de parchemin et le fourra dans sa poche. Ivanka avait beau mettre une folle passion dans ses lettres, les mots sonnaient froidement dans le cœur de Viktor. Il n'était pas un as de la lecture entre les lignes, mais depuis le temps qu'il connaissait Ivanka il savait la déchiffrer. Ses peurs n'étaient pas liées aux matchs de Quidditch à proprement parler, elle était surtout incroyablement jalouse, et veillait à ce qu'aucune supportrice ne tourne autour de Viktor.

Mais si au début il avait été heureux de voir qu'elle tenait à lui, à présent il voyait cette jalousie d'un tout autre œil. Elle l'avait trahi une fois, et même s'ils avaient tenté de repartir sur de bonnes bases, quelque chose s'était brisé entre eux. Il l'aimait encore, il voulait que tout redevienne comme avant, mais était-ce seulement possible ?

— Viktor, je suis là !

Il tourna la tête et sourit en voyant Hermione écarter ses cheveux indomptables que le vent rabattait sur ses yeux. Ils s'embrassèrent sur la joue avec l'habituelle question « Tu vas bien ? » qui n'attend pas forcément de réponse. Simple politesse. Ils allèrent s'asseoir sur le banc du kiosque, à l'abri du vent et de la pluie. Hermione resserra les pans de sa cape autour d'elle, les joues rougies par le froid et les mains protégées par d'épais gants en peau de dragon.

— Ron veut qu'on se remette ensemble, dit-elle de but en blanc.

Viktor serra les dents mais ne laissa rien paraître

— Et tu as dit oui ?

Hermione haussa les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas encore. Je crois qu'il est un peu touché par l'euphorie de la Saint-Valentin, j'ai peur que ce ne soit pas une décision mûrement réfléchie. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Viktor baissa les yeux vers le morceau de parchemin qu'elle désignait. Il l'avait inconsciemment sorti de sa poche. Il le froissa et le rangea sans délicatesse.

— Une lettrrre d'Ivanka.

— Oh.

Ils demeurèrent silencieux un instant. Le vent faisait grincer la petite charpente du kiosque. Le parc était soudain devenu sinistre.

— Que de bonnes nouvelles, murmura Hermione. Toi et Ivanka, moi et Ron. Ça m'a fait du bien d'en parler avec toi, ces derniers temps.

Elle sortit sa baguette de sa poche, fit apparaître un bocal en verre et avec quelques complexes mouvements du poignet, elle invoqua le sortilège de flammes bleues qu'elle réussissait si bien. Elle referma le bocal et le posa entre eux. La chaleur qui en émanait les gagna tous deux mais Viktor avait l'impression d'être glacé de l'intérieur.

— Vous êtes bien placés pour avoir la coupe ? demanda-t-elle, visiblement désireuse de changer de sujet.

— Trrroisièmes, mais on peut gagner je pense, il faudrrrait qu'on batte l'Irrrlande et l'Espagne. Les Irrrlandais sont trrrès bons.

— Je n'y connais pas grand-chose, tu sais, mais je suis sûre que vous pouvez gagner, après tout tu es un excellent Attrapeur !

Viktor eut un sourire forcé. Il songea à Ivanka, à sa joie lorsqu'il lui apprendrait qu'ils avaient gagné la Coupe d'Europe. Il voyait son sourire, ses grands yeux bleus, ses longs cheveux blonds noués en une tresse compliquée. Ses formes généreuses, ses bras blancs, sa voix douce. Mais il ne pouvait ôter de son esprit cette vision d'elle, étreinte par Emil… A cette seule pensée, il sentit une rage sourde monter en lui, le parfum de la trahison. Il pouvait pardonner mais il ne pourrait plus lui faire confiance. Pouvait-on vraiment construire quelque chose avec une personne dont la loyauté était mise en doute ?

Un hululement perçant les sortit tous deux de leurs pensées. Hermione se leva d'un bond, elle semblait avoir reconnu ce bruit. Elle intercepta une sorte de petit boulet de canon emplumé qui lui arrivait dessus et Viktor put voir qu'il s'agissait d'un hibou minuscule lorsqu'il s'immobilisa enfin dans les mains d'Hermione. Elle détacha très vite le petit papier accroché à sa patte, tandis que le petit hibou poussait des hululements frénétiques, complètement surexcité.

— C'est Coq, le hibou de Ron, murmura-t-elle.

Viktor serra les dents à la mention de ce nom. Il la regarda déplier le morceau de parchemin et attendit, fébrile, qu'elle ait terminé sa lecture. Lorsqu'il vit le regard de la jeune femme briller, son cœur se serra.

— Il veut me voir, dit-elle avec un petit sourire.

Elle regarda Viktor, semblant chercher un appui, un avis. Indécise. Ils restèrent un long moment à se fixer sans dire un mot, chacun sondant le regard de l'autre. Hermione replia le morceau de parchemin, il vit ses mains trembler.

— Il voudrait qu'on parle calmement, souffla-t-elle. Il me dit qu'il m'aime.

— Et toi ? demanda Viktor sur un ton bien plus agressif qu'il l'aurait voulu.

Hermione s'immobilisa, les yeux dans le vague.

— Je ne sais plus, murmura-t-elle. Mais je… je crois que je vais aller le voir. Peut-être que ça réveillera certaines choses… Nous étions faits l'un pour l'autre, j'en étais convaincue ! Je l'aime depuis que j'ai quatorze ans…

Elle s'interrompit aussitôt et ses yeux s'agrandirent d'effarement. Mais Viktor n'était pas idiot. Il avait bien vu qu'entre elle et Ronald il y avait plus que de l'amitié, lorsqu'il était venu à Poudlard pour le Tournoi des Trois Sorciers. Il était surpris qu'ils ne se soient réveillés que trois ans plus tard, d'ailleurs.

— Je ne me suis pas servie de toi ! s'exclama-t-elle. Je te le promets, Viktor…

Il le savait. Elle n'était pas comme ça. Et puis quelle importance aujourd'hui ? S'il pouvait recommencer à zéro avec Ivanka, ne le ferait-il pas, lui aussi ? A vrai dire, depuis trois mois, il n'était plus sûr de rien.

— Je… je vais y aller, dit-elle en prenant son sac à main posé sur le banc. Tu… tu vas revenir en Angleterre un de ces jours ?

— Les derrrniers matchs sont demain et aprrrès-demain. Aprrrès je reparrrs en Bulgarrrie.

— Oh… Eh bien… Bonne chance !

Elle lui adressa un sourire triste, sans cesser de le regarder dans les yeux. Viktor n'osait pas bouger. Il ne voulait pas tout compromettre entre Ronald et elle… Il voulait qu'elle soit heureuse. Il se fichait de Ronald, c'était elle qui lui importait. Elle, si fragile et si forte, si belle avec ses cheveux voletant dans le vent, ses joues rosies, ses yeux brillants. Mais si tristes, si tristes…

— Ne va pas le rrrejoindrrre !

Il s'était levé d'un bond alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à partir. Hermione se figea. Il s'approcha d'elle en deux grandes enjambées et prit son visage entre ses grandes mains. Elle avait la peau si douce… A cet instant, toute image d'Ivanka avait déserté son esprit.

— Rrreste avec moi. S'il te plaît. Je ne veux pas êtrrre ton ami, Herrrmione.

Il aurait voulu pouvoir trouver les mots en anglais pour lui dire tout ce qu'il avait sur le cœur, mais il devait se contenter de phrases désespérément simples, pas assez percutantes. Il essaya de lire dans ses yeux, mais il n'avait jamais été doué pour comprendre les femmes d'un regard.

— Mais Ivanka… commença Hermione.

— Elle a trrrahi ma confiance, elle et moi c'est terrrminé. On est… aveugles, on crrroit que ça pourrra encore marrrcher. Mais c'est fini.

Hermione posa ses mains sur les siennes, mais ne les retira pas de son visage. Elle était si petite… Et elle avait maigri ces derniers mois. Il avait l'impression qu'une bourrasque de vent pourrait l'emporter.

— Viktor… murmura-t-elle.

L'entendre chuchoter son prénom… Il ne voulait pas l'embrasser contre son gré. Il en mourait d'envie, il gardait un souvenir de trop peu du baiser qu'ils avaient échangé six ans auparavant. Mais il ne voulait pas profiter de sa faiblesse, de son indécision.

Il vit ses yeux s'embuer et relâcha aussitôt son visage. Non, il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer…

— Je pense à toi tous les jours depuis que je t'ai revu, dit-elle alors que les larmes roulaient sur ses joues. Je ne voulais pas… détruire notre amitié en te le disant. Il y a Ron tu sais, je me dis que ça pourrait peut-être marcher à nouveau, je ne sais pas… Mais toi, tu es là, avec moi, et tu me dis ces choses…

Elle s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche. Viktor prit le temps d'assimiler ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Tous les jours… Elle pensait à lui tous les jours… Elle… Soudain, elle posa ses mains sur ses épaules avant d'entourer sa nuque de ses bras.

— Viktor…

Il ne réfléchit pas, il la souleva de terre comme s'il s'était agi d'une plume et ce fut elle qui l'embrassa. Il lui rendit son baiser avec toute la fièvre qui l'habitait depuis des semaines. La sentir dans ses bras, contre lui… C'était tout ce dont il avait besoin en cet instant. Le vent, le froid, la pluie, peu lui importait. Il ignorait ce que l'avenir leur réservait. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'elle l'avait choisi. Avoir Hermione dans ses bras, aimer Hermione, c'était simple et naturel. Le reste n'avait aucune importance.

* * *

 **Note de fin : Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas écrit de romance quand je me suis lancée dans ce texte il y a maintenant 2 ans, et je tenais beaucoup à ne pas céder au topos (j'allais dire "cliché", mais "cliché" est un mot négatif, et en soi ce que je vais décrire n'est pas vraiment négatif... pas tout le temps quoi) du gars qui embrasse la fille d'un seul coup pour la consoler/lui montrer ce qu'il ressent/la faire taire de façon ô combien romantique, bref franchement ça ne m'embête pas de lire ce genre de scène, juste pas quand la fille est visiblement en proie à de gros doutes, ne s'y retrouve pas, j'ai l'impression que l'homme lui impose son choix, et en général elle ne le repousse pas, ce qui conforte la plupart des lecteurs/auteurs dans l'idée qu'un baiser à brûle-pourpoint comme ça, ça résout tous les problèmes^^**

 **Voilà, j'espère que cet OS vous a plu, j'ai vraiment adoré l'écrire et j'espère un jour être inspirée pour réécrire sur Viktor et Hermione :)**

 **Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
